Electronic devices typically generate heat during operation due to the flow of electricity through the device. Some electronic components are susceptible to damage if this heat is not removed. Consequently, various methods have been developed to remove heat from within electronic devices and/or electronic components. Passive methods use natural convection to remove heat. For example, the electronic device may have a housing with vents to let cool air flow into the device and hot air flow out. Other electronic devices use active methods, such as electric fans built into the housing, to provide a flow of cooling air through the device.
The processors in many processor-based devices are susceptible to heat damage. Consequently, at least one cooling fan usually is needed to remove the heat from the processor to prevent the processor from being damaged. For example, a typical home computer has a cooling fan to remove the heat produced by the electronic components, including the processor, housed therein. In other computer systems, several fans may be used to remove heat from within the device. In mission critical systems, such as servers, redundant fans may be provided that are operable to respond when another fan fails, either by initiating operation or by increasing speed.
Several different sizes and types of fans may be used in electronic devices, such as processor-based devices. Unfortunately, each type of fan typically requires its own unique method of installation. In addition, the securing methods may involve numerous parts, such as threaded fasteners. Furthermore, these fans typically are bulky and may not be disposed in a space-efficient side-by-side arrangement. Alternatively, fan connectors and finger guards may be oriented in such a manner that they interfere with the flow of air through the fan or otherwise add to the difficulty of installing the fan.